leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Riven/Trivia
General * * Riven was a redesign of a concept for the champion . * Riven was released when Season One ended. * Riven's dance resembles the Water Dance of Braavos from . * used to be called 'Art of War' (can be seen in Riven's Champion Spotlight) while used to be called 'Ki Shout'.Riven: Champion Spotlight | Gameplay - League of Legends * During development she was simply called Marth or Exile. * Riven is the past participle of English verb to rive "split or tear apart violently" < *h₁reyp.G. Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 412 ** , the might be referencing . * Riven's abilities were inspired by (her production name) from ( references from ) * Riven featured in soon after she was announced (her title was changed to 'the Shattered Exile' when her 'Champion Sneak Peek' was released, later reverted to the current one when her 'A New Champion Approaches' preview was released). ** Her 'A New Champion Approaches' preview was accidentally leaked and quickly replaced with the Golden Joystick Awards 2011 nomination announcement. * Riven is an of . * Riven's , is one of the fighting ways of a combat technique known as Ki. also uses one of the techniques, the . ** While Riven is from Noxus and Shen from Ionia, the technique is used by two seperate members of two different factions that have been in war throughout ages. Lore ; * Riven's theme is that of an exile who still believes in her homeland's ideals and wishes to fight for them while restoring the true Noxian way. * Riven's initial backstory had her being a 'gooder than good' Demacian who was exiled for helping Noxian refugees escape persecution (her current one was inspired by from and might be referencing from and/or from ). ; * The bandages she wears are there to hide the permanent scars she obtained from Zaunite chem-tech explosives during the Invasion of Ionia. Quotes ; * might be referencing from ("A dull blade is more than enough for the likes of you!"). * Riven and share the quote (her voice faintly echoes while is active). ; * Some of her interactions to her counterpart skin, , have references to two poems written by the British poet George Gordon Byron (Lord Byron). ** Her kill quotes towards , and , as well as her taunt to him, -- }} are from the poem When We Two Parted by Lord Byron. ** Her taunt with , -- }} is from another poem by Lord Byron entitled So We'll Go No More A Roving. Skins ; * The scene depicted has her having used . * Her artwork being before her release (five counting the one during her skin previews in her 'Champion Spotlight') caused her to not be featured in an 'Art Spotlight'. ; * Her sword can be seen during the game's Mac Version trailer. ** The in-game blade features a turquoise-colored light outlining the area where it was shattered. * She might be referencing her initial backstory where she was a Demacian exile. * Her clothes featured up to three different colors (red in concept art, blue in initial artwork, teal in-game). * She resembles from . ; * She is a member of the Noxian counterpart to the Demacian Commandos. * She was the second skin to celebrate the end of a Season without requiring players to achieve Gold+ rank to unlock (the first being ). * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of 2012. * She references a . * She was conceived as 'Bunny Girl Riven' by the playerbase and later hinted at during April Fools' Day 2012 (her in-client profile briefly featured her as 'unavailable' before being patched out soon after). * (before his release) , pre-rework , , and (before his release) can be seen in the background. ; * As a promotional or event limited skin, she was given away at gaming conventions and events and will never be available for purchase in the store after Worlds 2012.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** She holds the unique distinction of being the only Limited Edition Championship skin, as the others are Legacy skins. * She was released in celebration of the Season 2 World Championship.Celebrate Season Two with Championship Riven ** She was only obtainable through purchase in the store during then as well as for free via achieving a perfect pick in Worlds Pick'em 2015.Worlds Pick'em | League of Legends World Championship 2015 ** She started out as a regular skin that had to be redesigned for the Season Two Finals. * During the Season 6 World Championship, she received visual tweaks, namely featuring a crown on her head and added extra particle effects on her sword for those who unlocked her in Season 2.An update on Championship Riven ** This was done to differentiate her with another version of this skin, that was also released for Worlds 2016. Additional details are listed below at her own skin trivia. * She references the , which is featured on her chest and back while is active, and her sword being broken in two pieces. * Her sword was inspired by the blue fire crater from and resembles the during . * Other Limited Edition skins that were re-released in another form include: ** (through ) ** (through ) ** ; * Representing the , she was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the ) along with: ** *** She represented the . ** *** He represented the . ; * She references a (her artwork references a character select screen while 'KO!' aka 'knock out!' appears when she dies in-game). * Her weapon resembles the from . ** She scrolls through all versions of her sword ( and 's are missing) while . *** Her right glove resembles 's right glove. ; * She was released in celebration of the Season 6 World Championship.WORLDS HITS THE RIFT ** She became a Legacy skin like all the other Championship skins following the event while the original remained a Limited Edition skin. * With her release, she along with a special loading screen border for the original was automatically given to all owners of the .An update on Championship Riven * She is the 'original incarnation' model of , therefore she lacks the crown and the added extra particle effects on her sword. * Other re-released versions of Limited Edition skins include: ** (of ) ** (of ) ** ; * During the development period, the skin was called "Angelblade Riven". * She resembles from . * Mythological inspirations are possibly the Indo-European Dawn Maiden & the Semitic . * Her splash art is part of a larger picture in which she is fighting . * is a Being of Order and she is an ancestor to . ; *** is chasing , as seen in the background of his splash art. *** and can be seen in the background of 's splash art, teleporting towards him. Relations * Riven was a Noxian soldier sent to Ionia during the empire's invasion. A traumatic experience during the campaign involving chemicals caused her to question her devotion and sever her ties to Noxus, wandering ever since. ** suspects Riven of being the one who killed Elder Souma, whom Yasuo was supposed to protect ("Wait, that ... huh", "Huh, swift strikes... ", "Another blade?", "Who taught you ?") ** Riven eventually confessed to unintentionally killing Elder Souma: desperate to erase her past as a Noxian invader and killer, Riven begged the elderly -master to shatter her runic blade, which is the past's memento. Souma succeeded, yet a stray shard struck his neck, killing him. Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Lunar Revel